Field of the Invention
The present application relates generally to surgical occlusion instruments and, more particularly, to surgical staplers.
Description of the Related Art
Surgical staplers are used to approximate or clamp tissue and to staple the clamped tissue together. Laparoscopic surgical staplers can have a stapler jaw assembly disposed at a distal end of an elongate shaft. The stapler jaw assembly can be introduced to a surgical site through a trocar cannula or other surgical access port. It can be desirable to articulate the stapler jaw assembly relative to the elongate shaft to enhance access to the surgical site. Laparoscopic surgical staplers have had various mechanical and electro-mechanical articulation systems that can allow a user to control an articulated position of the jaw assembly at the distal end of the stapler from a control at the proximal end of the stapler. However, these mechanisms can undesirably add complexity to the handle assembly and jaw assembly of the staplers. With these complex mechanisms, surgical staplers can have increased manufacturing burdens, as well as potential sources for device failure and confusion for the user. Thus, reliable articulation of the jaw assembly of a surgical stapler stapling of clamped tissue without complex mechanisms is desired.